The Exponent of Breath
by faraday-gone
Summary: It's been 7 years since AVALANCE saved the world; A now 23yr-old Yuffie is tired of her life in Wutai and being talked down to by her friends. (Y/V-Warning) Rated R for harsh language. PLEASE R&R ;P *Chapter 1 Renovated & 2 Now Up*
1. In the Name of the Law

"LOVE is anterior to life,  
  
Posterior to death,  
  
Initial of creation, and  
  
The exponent of breath."  
  
~ Emily Dickinson  
A/N: This is my first Final Fantasy fic. I would greatly appreciate any and all advice on how to improve. Yuffie is going to be somewhat OOC in this due to extenuating circumstances in her life/ the life I dealt her. ;P Anyway, this is a Yuffie/Vincent pairing. I know many people feel that this is an unlikely match...which is why I am a fan writing FICTION.  
Disclaimer for this entry and all those following: I do not own FFVII, it belongs to the wonderful people at Sony...never stopped me from pretending though. ;)  
The Exponent of Breath  
Chapter 1. In the Name of the Law  
It had only been a few years since Godo made the long journey to the lifestream and afterlife; a few months since Wutai named Miss. Kisaragi their next leader. How long ago was it that her carefree lifestyle came to an end...flying 'by the seat of her pants?' Whatever happened to the bratty little teenaged-tomboy whose sole purpose in life was to annoy others... the materia-stealing ninja who fought valiantly along side her friends to defeat the evils of ShinRa and Sephiroth. Where did her fire for life go? Who killed Yuffie Kisaragi?  
  
Those questions and others brought the Wutainese heiress to her current place in time, a small room in the sleepy village of Cosmo Canyon. She never wanted to leave Wutai... hell, she didn't want to leave her bed, but the irritatingly incessant prodding into her well being, by a group of old fogies, drove her away faster than one of Vincent's self-pitying speeches. Those things were more nauseating than a trip from Junon to Costa de Sol and Yuffie added a pre-emptive prayer to her nightly routine in hopes of stopping the future occurrence of both. Maybe all she needed was a little breathing room.  
  
A light knock broke through the young ninja's musing. Placing a hand over the weapon concealed within the fold of her kimono, she bade them entrance. The knob twitched to release a slow opening door, revealing the furry face of a one-eyed fire guardian. His head lopped to the right as he studied the traditionally clothed woman before him. Yuffie?  
  
Yuffie's eyes sparkled with internal merriment. "Oi you over-grown mutt, come over here and give me a hug before I'm forced to tackle you!" Yeah, that's Yuffie all right. A small smirk formed on Nanaki's lips as he entered embracing distance. She tackled him anyway, a vice like grip around the surprised canine's neck.  
  
"Gawd I missed you." After another squeeze she leaned back to scrutinize him with tear-laden eyes. The ninja wiped them furiously with heel of her hands. "I hope I don't get like this with everyone!" She petted his head in a pseudo-mocking manner, scratching behind his left ear. "You won't tell anyone how much of a crybaby I am, will you Red?"  
  
"Of course not Yuffie, I missed you too." He nuzzled her moistened cheek for good measure, then situated himself between his longtime friend and the fire. The former lab specimen watched her spread out on the floor before asking a question he already knew the answer to. "How do you like being the new Lady of Wutai?"  
  
The thief scrunched her face with displeasure. "Oh Gawd it sucks! I never get to have any fun anymore. I have to be all prim and proper and lets face it Red, I am not "lady" material. I can't even wear my own clothes!" She motioned to the sky blue garment. " I even had to grow my hair out, which is horrible in battle. I don't know how Tifa does it!" She huffed and flung herself once again to the floor.  
  
"That bad?" Red XIII inquired innocently.  
  
"Believe me, you have never felt pain until you've been thrown across a field and into a strategically placed tree by your hair." Her scowl told him if he laughed it had better be on the inside.  
  
The guardian's self preservation told him to change the subject. "How long are you planning on staying in Cosmo Canyon?"  
  
"Just for the night. Tifa told me I could stay with her and Cloud in Kalm for as long as I needed."  
  
"Isn't that a long journey to undertake?"  
  
"Well hey! I got here didn't I?" She stated in her defense. " I figured I could stop by Nibelhiem and make sure Vinny is getting enough sun before going the rest of the way."  
  
"Good luck." Red snorted.  
  
"You don't mean he went back to bed, do ya?" Yuffie asked with wide- disbelieving eyes.  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought Cloud and Tifa were going to keep him busy!"  
  
"They did...but he left after a month or so. Cloud tried to rouse him but Vincent locked the door to his coffin's storage room." The ninja clenched her fists in rage.  
  
"Stupid Vinny! I warned him if he went back to la-la land I would be there to wake his ass up. Now Mr. Vincent Valentine is going to learn that this Kisaragi keeps her word."  
  
~~~  
  
The sun had yet to full rise, leaving the canyon in a misty pre-dawn haze. The twenty-three-year-old shinobi approached her favorite bed warmer with a playful smile, then gave him a good pat on the head...much to his chagrin. Damn it felt good to be around friends again.  
  
"Do you always have to pet me like a dog? It's degrading." The Cosmo Canyon native groaned.  
  
"Jeez Red I'm sorry. I meant it as more of an endearment than an insult. I promise I won't do it anymore." Her eyes reflected a startling amount of sincerity and guilt that left her addressee speechless. He didn't know whether to be touched, worried, or downright terrified. Either his friend was maturing or something was seriously wrong.  
  
Nanaki had only a few minutes to contemplate the inner workings of the silly human female before Yuffie emerged from the nearby stables with the world's most unusual chocobo. The bird was large but streamline and Red had at first believed it to be black in color, that is until the first few rays of light struck its feathers, causing an explosion of ruby and crimson plumage. It was indeed the most beautiful animal he had ever seen.  
  
"Where ever did you acquire such an amazing chocobo?" His eyes held an overabundance of interest.  
  
The beast's owner smiled softly at her friend's apparent awe. "It's kind of a long story, but lets just say that I helped out Billy over at the ranch and he let me keep Vinny as a thank you." She stroked the bird's neck lovingly.  
  
"Vinny?" He asked with a barely suppressed chuckle, making her blanch.  
  
"Er... um... well don't you think he screams Vinny? I mean just look at him!" She waved her arms wildly for emphasis. "Same color-scheme and even personality!! I tried to come up with something better but after a while it kind of stuck.. Although I think this Vinny can stand my presence." Yuffie admonished. The last sentence uttered with a bit of cynicism.  
  
Nanaki smiled at her with his one good eye and let it drop, knowing full well that no one else would've.  
  
"Are you coming over to Tiffs for the little get together in a few weeks?"  
  
"Yes, I should have enough done by then to warrant a little rest."  
  
The materia-obsessing woman mounted her steed. "I guess I'll see you then. Bye Red, and thanks." She gave a thoughtful glance, then disappeared over the eastern plateau.  
  
~~~  
  
Here she was, looking at his coffin with a pensive countenance. It really wasn't her job to police a man who was now...what 64? He's a big boy he can take care of himself, right? Whose business was it if he wanted to wallow in self-pity in some stuffy coffin for the rest of his life...not that she had much room to talk nowadays. What right did she have to interfere in his decent to hell? What would the old Yuffie do?? Somewhere in the back of her mind, a 16-year-old girl chuckled.  
  
BOOM  
  
BOOM  
  
BOOM  
  
"This is the police! We have you surrounded! Now come out and put your hands in the air where we can see 'em!"  
  
Yuffie's watched the coffin intently for any signs of life. After a few seconds had passed she wondered briefly if he was actually in there. Her doubts were crushed however when the lid flew open and the self-proclaimed police chief let loose a very girly scream, as she was tackled by the coffin's latest occupant.  
  
The ninja kept her eyes shut, letting her mind sift through the harsh assault upon her senses. She could hear labored breathing as it mingled with the sounds of her own. Who ever was on top of her was extremely warm...probably a hot sleeper...but their smell was probably what she enjoyed the most; it was rugged, musty, and so very male.  
  
Yuffie decided it was time to face the 'assailant,' opening her eyes when the weight pressing down on her small frame ease. Stormy gray orbs met crimson pools in an all out starring war. The moment he blinked she swallowed an urge to scream, "HAH! I win!"  
  
It seemed Vincent had no idea who the person pinned beneath him was, but had enough sense not to let her up until he found out. He remembered catching sight of something metal in the corner of his vision when he pounced on her. Turning slightly his gaze fell on a small brown pack and a fairly large shuriken with an oddly familiar bandana tie around it. "Yuffie?" The mystery-woman smiled slightly.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" He asked with a little more depth to his voice than he would've liked.  
  
"Um I am not exactly sure...around 6 or 7 years, I think."  
  
"So, that would make you...."  
  
"24 this summer." He scrambled off her with inhuman speed; the words had barely left her mouth.  
  
The ex-Turk watched warily as the beautiful young woman before him dusted herself off. The traditional clothing she wore had been the main cause for confusion at first glance. The style was Wutainese and unlike other kimono, it accentuated every curve. It seems that a lot has happened in the past few years.  
A/N: I know this chapter seems to skip around a little but I figured it was better to have one long entry instead of three short ones. Review and tell me if you want me to continue. I apologize for any spacing problems... fanfiction.net doesn't like me very much...  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
~MOV 


	2. And Bingo Was His NameO

A/N: Wow thanks Natsumi and LunaNel, you guys are the only reason this chapter is up this fast. I think it's kind of funny that so few people find the Y/V pairing possible. I checked over at the FFX fanfic section and was surprised by all of the Rikku/Auron pairings. Not that I have anything against them, but that's about as likely as Hojo and well... ANYONE going at it! ::Shudders Violently:: I mean, jeez people!! ;P OH! This chapter is going to be on the light and funny side but the plot will definitely take on more drama in later entries.  
The Exponent of Breath  
Chapter 2. And Bingo Was His Name-O  
  
The ex-Turk stood ramrod straight with crossed arms and a firm demeanor. He had survived the badgering of every other AVALANCHE member undeterred. What made this girl-turned-woman think he would fold like a deck of cards? It was true that the skinny little thief had undergone a shocking metamorphosis (caterpillar to butterfly, if you will). She possessed an air of utmost confidence and honor, the spirit of a true warrior. To say the little vixen made him uncomfortable would be a gross understatement.  
  
But what did it matter? He hadn't the conventional emotions or a heart. There was only a gapping void beating within his breast, one that consumed those foolish enough to try and touch it. A sweet smile was painted on Yuffie's lips, a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes, and the demon inside Vincent became enraged with how easily his master fell under their spell.  
  
Was he to drink up her unusually pretty smiles? Melt under those entrancing gazes, and merrily skip after her? No, Vincent Valentine did not skip. Especially when the object of following kept ogling his materia. "I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well leave."  
  
"Come on Vinny, you have to go with me!" She mastered the art of pleading without the whine during her 18th year and had been reaping the spoils ever since. Her current subject however, appeared immune to puppy-dog eyes. "It wouldn't be the same with out you."  
  
"Everyone has been getting along well enough so far. Missing one more party won't matter." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
It truly hurt her that he thought that way. "Don't start that! A statement like that builds with time and before you know it, seven years have gone by! Think of everything you've missed out on. What if this was the one party you truly enjoyed and didn't get to experience it because you thought it wouldn't matter?" He glared coldly at her. "Who are you to lecture me?"  
  
Yuffie's small margin of patience was wearing thin. "I may not be as wise as you are in many things, Vincent," she spat with barely concealed venom, "But I do know what living is and that is the opposite of your life!"  
  
"What I do with 'my life' is none of your concern."  
  
"None of my concern? Whether you believe it or not Vinny, you have friends and we care! I'll be damned if I let you scare me away so you can be alone in that fucking box!" His expression reflected deep thought, for a moment Yuffie thought she had won...that is, until he leapt back into his so- called 'box' and pulled the lid shut. Her brief state of shock quickly transformed into blind fury.  
  
"VALENTINE!!!! You stubborn vampire-wannabe bastard!!" She pounded on the hated crate with her fists until her anger was nearly spent and two pools of blood had formed on the wood's surface. Realizing the futility of her efforts, Yuffie jammed the side of her Conformer into the gap between cover and base, using body weight to pry it open... without success.  
  
"Grr Vinny, open up so I can kick your ass!" A muffled chuckle was her reply.  
  
"I'm glad one of us finds this entertaining," the shinobi grumbled while trying to come up with a better plan of attack. Setting her weapon down, Yuffie retrieved a few bandages from her pack. After her wounds were properly dealt with, the perfect idea struck. If Vincent had seen the evil grin on the Wutai woman's face he never would have opened his mouth.  
  
"Go away Yuffie, there's nothing you could possibly do to get me out of here."  
  
"Oooh really? Is that a challenge?"  
  
"More like a fact," said a monotone voice.  
  
"I guess that mean there's only one thing for me to do..."  
~*~Three Days Later~*~  
  
"I'm Henry the eighth I am Henry the eighth I am, I am I got married to the widow next door She's been married seven times before And every one was an Henry (Henry) She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam (no Sam) I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry Henry the eighth I am  
  
Second verse same as the first!  
  
I'm Henry the eighth I am Henry the eighth I am, I am I got married to the widow next door She's been married seven times before And every one was an Henry (Henry) She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam (no Sam) I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry Henry the eighth I am"  
  
The young ninja pressed her ear to the wood below and waited for signs of weakness; grinning like a madwoman when the telltale cloth crinkling could be heard. She was impressed actually; Vincent hadn't made a peep since the first chorus of Old Mac Donald. Three days of her heels hitting the sides of the coffin alone would have been enough to drive anyone insane...if it weren't for the frequent bouts of shifting her friend performed, Yuffie would've believe him unfazed, well almost.  
  
Leaning back, she readied her lungs for the next performance. "OOOOH!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Vincent bellowed, "If I come out will you shut up?!"  
  
"Not unless you promise to go with me to Kalm!" The hilarity she found in his situation that she had been trying desperately to repress surfaced in her voice.  
  
He growled. "You never give up do you?!"  
  
"Nope." She stated proudly. "And believe me, there is plenty of beer on the wall to keep me amused."  
  
The coffin shuddered at her implied threat. If the last 72 hours weren't punishment enough for his sins, Vincent didn't know what was. "Fine, I'll go. Now...get...off."  
  
Yuffie happy danced her way over to the door, bag in hand, not remembering the last time she had been quite this satisfied with her day's work. She may be loosing her voice but not her touch.  
  
Vincent, though, was less than happy. The coffin creaked as he lifted himself out and despite concentration, could not stop the vein above his right eye from twitching. He mentally conjured a list of different ways to wipe that smug look off her face, in order of most painful to least. He slowly commenced the gathering of his supplies. Revenge always was sweet.  
  
The ninja grew nervous watching him shuffle around the room with an increasingly sadistic grin playing across his features. She decided to remedy it by whistling "Do You Know the Muffin Man?" The menacing glare he shot the current bane-of-his-existence did nothing to deter her song. She was thoroughly pleased with herself, and it pissed him off to no end.  
  
A/N: Hey all! I had fun writing this chapter and hoped everyone liked it. I revamped Chapter 1 to fix a few problems and would like to thank FoxFireX17 for pointing that out. ;P Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll post the next section.  
  
Ja~  
  
MOV 


End file.
